DANÇA A DOIS
by carol-sana
Summary: presente de niver para minha amiga Yuki Saiko.fic de niver de Milo de escorpiao. Milo se apaixona a primeira vista, o que acontece em uma festa planejada por seus amigos para seu aniversario... reviws plix!


9

Pessoal, essa fic começa com um ponto crucial! Quem me conhece sabe que foi da mesma maneira que eu conheci a pessoa que gosto até hoje!!

Então qualquer coincidência já esta avisado!!

Obs.: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é obra de Masami Kurumada.

Obs2.: essa fic contem material Shonen-ai(relação entre homens) quem não gostar desse tipo de fanfic não leia!!

Aproveitem!!

"pensamento"

-fala

000000000000000000ooooooooooo00000000000000000

----------------- -------------

Dia 14 de agosto, axatamente as 12:14.

Milo havia acabado de chegar da Faculdade, dividia o quarto de um apartamento com Mu, já virava a esquina de seu prédio.

Era um dia ensolarado, e estava a quase 30ºC , quando sente uma pequena corrente de ar gelado, olhou para o lado, onde passava um carro, ele avistou um rapaz da mesma idade. Milo fica admirado ao mirar aqueles olhos verdes.

Chegou em casa e se encontrou com Mu, desejou uma boa tarde para o amigo e foi para o seu quarto. Milo era tão alegre, explosivo, extrovertido...

"Ele realmente dissera apenas duas palavras?" Mu ficou pensativo.

-Milo, tudo bem? Tem algum problema? – perguntou abrindo um pequeno espaço da porta.

-Não.

-Mas você esta tão quieto! Esta bem?

-Acho que sim.

Pediu que o colega lhe desse um tempo. Deitou-se em sua cama, lembrando-se do dia que passara. Acabou por adormecer.

Acordou na hora do jantar, sentindo o cheiro da comida que talvez tivesse acabado de sair do fogo, com certeza que fora preparada por Mu.

O jovem companheiro de quarto era filho adotivo de pais falecidos, era calmo, inteligente (leia-se CDF) e super prestativo, também era perito quando o assunto era a mente, cursava o segundo ano da faculdade e desde o primeiro tinha uma pequena queda por um de seus colegas de classe, Shaka. Ao contrario de Milo, era muito reservado.

-Que bom! Perdeu a piada mas não o apetite, heim amigo!

- Que isso? Dormiu como Bozo(1)?nao, já sei! Com o Shaka! – riu o ruivo.

-Na verdade ele me convidou para sair.

Milo que estava com a boca cheia de arroz fez farofa em Mu tamanho o susto que levou.

-Finalmente desencalhou, né?! – gargalhou da cara do colega.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira, você lava a louça hoje, eu to saindo. – avisou.

-Tchau, boa sorte e vê se não estraga tudo!

Mu saiu e Milo se sentiu um pouco lívido de poder ficar sozinho hoje no apartamento. Terminou de jantar, lavou a louça e foi para o quarto voltar a dormir.

Acordou no dia seguinte por um Mu eufórico.

-Milo acorda, acorda logo.

-Hum... o que foi? – perguntou ainda sonolento.

-Ele me pediu...

-Pediu o que? – assustou-se (2)

-Me pediu em namoro!

-SERIO?

-Sim!

-Bom para você!

O ano passou rápido. As festas já haviam passado. E as férias igualmente. A volta as aulas já chegara.

No portão Milo parou repentinamente, não, não podia ser. Era o mesmo, aquele mesmo rapaz, será?

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mu de mão dada a Shaka.

-É... ele...

-Ah! Já entendi. – disse o loiro – aquele é Camus, ele veio da França faz oito meses. Os pais dele faleceram, então ele veio para estudar aqui.

-Xiii... se não é o baladeiro Milo. – Aiolia que passava riu – O que aconteceu?

Shaka aponta para Camus e Aiolia entende tudo.

- Milo, vem, vou te apresentar.

-Não, pêra!

-Hei! Camus, chega ai! Quero te apresentar meu amigo aqui! – gritava o moreno, deixando Milo vermelho.

-Prazer, sou Camus.

-Pra,pra,prazer – gaguejou o jovem.

-Shaka, você não acha que eles combinam? – Mu pergunta para seu namorado.

-Hmm... quem sabe,neh?!!

Rapidamente o ano se passou, e o aniversario de Milo já se aproximava, Aiolia queria preparar algo "inovador" para o amigo, mas não sabia o que planejar. Reuniu então, Death Mask, Mu, Shaka e Afrodite.

-Certo gente, estamos hoje aqui para decidir o que aprontar para nosso coleguinha...

- E o que você planeja fazer? – questiona Mu.

-Que tal uma "festinha" entre Milo e Camus? Nosso amigo parece ter ficado caidinho no francês engomadinho. – MdM deu a idéia, mas logo foi repreendido por um olhar Afrodite.

-Não,não e não! Isso com certeza não vai dar certo!

-Ihh... oh Mu, conselho de amigo. Cuidado com o loirinho ai que parece que ele não gosta de coisas do tipo! – riu Aiolia.

-O que acham de uma festa a caráter? – sugeriu Afrodite, que sentado no colo de MdM, deixava o mesmo vermelho sentindo aquela beldade se segurando em seu pescoço para não escorregar.

-BOA! Por que não pensamos nisso antes?

-Hm... será que não é porque estávamos ocupados demais com as brincadeirinhas do senhor vermelhinho aí não? – Shaka fez menção, olhando para MdM.

E assim continuavam a discutir detalhes mais simples, mas nem por isso menos importantes da festa.

Enquanto isso... em algum lugar bem distante dali... um rapaz com longos cabelos esverdeados andava sem preocupação pela cidade. Usando uma calça azul clara colada ao corpo, uma longa blusa branca, que seguia até o meio das coxas envolta por uma fita preta, que prendia a blusa. Calçava uma sandália de tranças até o joelho, no maior estilo grego.

Apesar de o garoto se francês, havia crescido na Grécia, aos 14 anos, voltara para França e agora, estava de volta.Camus recordava do dia, relembrando também daquele garoto que havia conhecido, Milo.

Olhando para o céu, avistou a constelação de escorpião. O francês se sentiu estranho, estava alguma coisa errada.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a reunião para o aniversario do Milo. Faltava apenas um dia para a tão esperada festa. Aiolia que havia se encarregado de fazer os convites, foi primeiramente ao francês.

-Ei, tudo bem Camus? – este apenas se virou encarando o moreno – Viu, amanha é aniversario do Milo, lembra dele? Eu e a turma estávamos preparando uma festinha para ele. – Camus o fitou interessado – bem, vou direto ao assunto. Você poderia ir?

-Sim.

-Ah... que bom! A festa é a fantasia, ok? Não vai esquecer heim!!

-O que? A fantasia?

-Sim, vê se escolhe uma bem da hora!

Camus fitou aquele maluco se afastar se arrependendo amargamente do que disse. Mas achou que iria ser interessante.

Mais tarde...

No apartamento, Mu vai procurar seu diário, mas... cadê?

-MILO!

Pronto sobrou pro coitado.

-O que aconteceu Mu?

-CA-DE MEU DI-A-RI-O?

-Eu não peguei.

-Devolve.

-Mas eu não...

-DE-VOL-VE.

Milo caiu no sofá e levantou o assento ao seu lado.

-Ah, ta bom! – já se assustando com a cara que outro começava a fazer e devolveu seu diário. Que não havia tido o prazer de ler o que o tibetano escrevia sobre o namorado.

Milo acordou naquela manha a procura de Mu. Lógico que por causa de seu presente. Mas, a única coisa que encontrou do tibetano fora um bilhete.

"_Milo acordei cedo e sai com o Shaka!_

_Nos vemos depois._

_Mu."_

-Ótimo, nem meu presente vou receber! – reclama enquanto cortava uma fatia de pão e tacava manteiga com a faca – valeu Mu.

Até o almoço o dia decorreu até que bem, tirando que Saori, sua colega de classe 'preferida', ter ligado desejando-lhe um feliz aniversario.Que com certeza faria com que o dia que se iniciava ser péssimo.

O grego passou a assistir TV durante toda a manha. Ficava tirando sarro das pessoas que caiam de bicicleta, sempre exclamando um 'idiota' meio que murmurado. Por isso que amava ficar assistindo programas esportivos, podia ficar tirando sarro das pessoas e isso era realmente... Emocionante.

Meio dia, e Milo não saberia o que comeria, Mu havia saído com o namorado, geralmente era o tibetano o cozinheiro, afinal, não arriscaria explodir outra panela de pressão.

-O jeito é sair, nem que Hades apareça eu vou cozinhar. Pelo menos não hoje.

"Droga!" pensou ele "Mu, por quê você levou o carro?"

A única maneira seria caminhada.

Chegou ao 'restaurante', sentou-se e chamou o 'garçom'. Fez o pedido e ficou a esperar pelo que seria seu almoço.

Após ter se alimentado ( X-burguer com tudo dentro) já estava para voltar ao apartamento, quando olhando para uma vitrine de uma loja encontrou um boné estampa camuflado, com a aba preta. Achou que ele era perfeito para você. Deu uma olhada em sua carteira, só então se deu conta de que não tinha dinheiro suficiente(nem a metade para ser exata), abaixou a cabeça e foi triste para o apartamento.

Nem suspeitava o grego, mas um certo francês passava e presenciou a cena. Camus ao se lembrar de que era o aniversario de Milo, tenta imaginar o que dar de presente para o amigo. E quando a ficha cai. Camus logo entra na loja q antes era fitada por Milo.

A noite já chegara e Milo, no apartamento, esperava por Mu e lógico, por seu presente.

-Milo! O que você ainda ta fazendo ai? – perguntou o tibetano exasperado ao abrir a porta.

-Oras, to assistindo TV! – apontou para a televisão.

Mu irritado com o caráter do grego joga um embrulho em cima do mesmo.

-Anda, veste logo e vamos! – ordenou com voz grossa tentando não rir.

-O que é...

-Sem perguntas. Vai logo!

-Sim, senhor – fingindo bater continência.

Quando Milo entrou no quarto, Mu pegou um walktop e ligou para o Shaka.

-Certo, primeira fase concluída. Logo estaremos ai!

-Ok, só falta o francês chegar – respondeu também pelo outro aparelho.

Milo saiu depois de algum tempo. Vestindo uma roupa preta com detalhes em vermelho, uma capa preta e uma mascara da mesma cor, que cobria apenas os olhos. Perfeito! Estava igual ao Katou, o ladrão lendário. Mas o melhor. Não desconfiou de nada, pois a roupa era realmente bela e discreta, com exceção da capa.

-Mas Mu, por que essa roupa?

-Fica quieto e entra no carro!

-OBA! Eu dirijo!

-DE JEITO NENHUM!

-Ah...

Estavam virando a rua que os faria chegar ao local combinado em minutos,já estavam procurando um lugar para estacionar.

-Mu, tem um lugar logo ali. – apontou para uma vaga – mas o que vamos fazer aqui?

-Você descobrira logo, logo.

Mas pelo jeito não era a noite deles. Saindo de um carro bem em frente do local, estava Camus. Pronto era o fim.

Mu parou o carro e chamou Milo para apreciarem algumas vitrines.

"Espero que Milo não o tenha visto" pensou o tibetano, olhou para trás e percebeu que o francês já havia entrado. Aliviado, chama o grego para entrarem em uma pequena porta.

Estava tudo escuro, Milo não enxergava um palmo na frente da cara.

Quando a porta se fechou fez-se silencio por algum tempo. O jovem ia perguntar algo quando...

-SURPRESA!! – gritaram todos que haviam sido convidados.

-Mas, o que? – Milo estava confuso não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Olhando melhor vê que é todos seus amigos vestindo fantasias. Então era por isso que Mu estava com aquela farda e boina de capitão. O grego mal acreditava. Seus amigos haviam planejado isso tudo para ele. E estavam todos presentes.

Aiolia vestia uma fantasia de bruxo, chapéu preto pontudo e vestes até os pés com o símbolo de Hogwarts do lado esquerdo do peito. Ao seu lado estava Marin de leoa, com o rosto pintado, tiara com orelhinhas caramelas,uma saia e uma blusa da mesma cor,um rabinho e patinhas nas mãos. Afrodite vestia uma roupa de jardineira, com avental, tiara de flores,e até uma cestinha. MdM para acompanhar o namorado, estava de jardineiro, mas lógico que de macacão. Shaka estava de marinheiro, roupas brancas com a gola mais comprida atrás,boina azul e branca, com a certeza de quem deu a idéia fora Mu. Que estava de capitão. Shina que vestia uma mascara e roupa de gueixa a deixava misteriosa, já que seu kimono era verde, cor que simbolizava a rendição. Shura de Drácula conseguiu arrancar risadas do aniversariante. Aldebaran de mecânico, em pleno estilo Brasil-greco. Saga de professor e pelo embalo, Kanon de aluno "obediente". E por ultimo, Camus, estava de francês , boina preta tombada, uma calça azul colada apenas com a barra larga, e uma blusa azul clara também justa com zíper até a metade do peito, aqueles olhos verdes completavam o visual, deixando ao olhos de Milo, Camus se tornar mais irresistível ainda.

O grego ficou super animado.

-Solta o som Dj! – gritou Aiolia.

O Dj contratado começou com uma musica rock, punk, passando por um rápido funk e outros tipos, para depois animar novamente com musicas remix.

Até ai ia tudo bem, Milo dançava animado perto de Camus, Mu e Shaka. Por motivos pessoais, Aldebaran teve de ir embora mais cedo.

Quando a musica romantica começou, todos tinham pares, e dançavam agarradinhos, menos Camus e Milo.

O grego que por estar cansado e sem par, se sentou em uma das mesas. Camus veio logo após.

-E ae... gostou da surpresa?

-Sim, muito. – disse meio sem jeito – obrigado por ter vendo.

-Foi um prazer.

... sinlencio... mas este foi quebrado por Milo.

-Hmm... quer, quer dançar? – perguntou ficando vermelho,coisa não muito comum de se acontecer com o escorpião.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça. Com a desculpa que era aniversario do jovem, ele iria "fazer a gentileza" de dançar com ele. Se abraçaram, o jovem aniversariante sentiu seu corpo todo aquecer-se com aquele toque, Camus entrelaçou suas mãos na cintura bem definida de Milo e este se apoiou, entrelaçando as mãos na nuca do francês.

Musicas se seguiram nesse ritmo.

-Ei, Shaka, dá uma olhadinha ali – murmurou Mu no ouvido do namorado ao mesmo tempo que apontava a nova dupla de dançarino.

De casal em casal, os dois iam pedindo para se retirarem do local. Até que ficasse apenas o grego e o francês. Até mesmo o Dj havia saído, apenas deixando o cd rodar.

-Hmm... Milo...

-Sim? – perguntou num tom que arrepiou Camus.

-Só esta nós dois aqui.

A musica já estava no fim.

-O que? – abriu os olhos percebendo, então o que o amigo dissera.

-Vendo bem, é realmente tarde – disse Camus sem jeito.

-É tem razão – desanimou o aniversariante.

Uma nova musica começava.

Vendo a tristeza do amigo, Camus decide deixar a frieza um pouco de lado e dar uma de gentil.

-Por que você não abre seus presente? – que gentileza ¬¬.

-Tô sem vontade – se sentava em uma cadeira.

-Pelo menos o meu – disse Camus entregando uma caixa de um tamanho considerável.

-Tudo bem...

Ao terminar de abri-la, o jovem grego nota que este era o tão querido boné que vira na vitrine. Vistando o presente maravilhado ele percebe uma coisa escrita com bordado na parte de dentro da aba.

"_mon ange" . _

Milo olha para Camus, que estava com o rosto por demasiado perto do seu.

O francês segura o queixo do aniversariante e beija-lhe ternamente. Afastando-se calmamente.

-Feliz aniversario mon ange(2)!

Depois começam um novo beijo, esse mais apaixonado.

Quanto ao resto da turma? Espiavam pela única janela do local. Até que Aiolia não se agüentando arromba a porta.

-Eu sabia que vocês ficariam juntos!

-Ma,mas o que? – Milo se confunde.

-Que isso? Acha que iríamos assim, embora do nada? A festa acaba de começar! – anuncia MdM.

O novo casal continuam a dançar e a festejar, tanto o aniversario do grego, como o começo de um novo amor...

Afinal, essa era uma paixão de "dança a dois".

FIM!!

000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000

N/A: nyyaa!! É isso ae !!!

Hehehe...

Gente queria oferecer essa fic como presente de niver para minha miguxa Yuki Saiko que completa aninhos amanha!!

PARABENS MIGA!!

Bom... espero que tenham gostado!!

Bjos

Por favor!! REVIWS!!


End file.
